ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Clothes and Costumes
Along the series there's a variety of costumes worn by the main characters of the anime. __TOC__ School Uniforms Tomoeda Elementary Uniforms.png|Tomoeda Elementary|link=Tomoeda Elementary School Uniforms Tomoeda Middle Uniforms.png|Tomoeda Middle School|link=Tomoeda Middle School Uniforms Seijyo High Uniforms.png|Seijyo High School|link=Seijyo High School Uniforms Sakura's Costumes Opening Costumes= The opening costumes are worn by Sakura only in the opening sequences of the original anime. In the Clear Card Arc, during a scene where Sakura shows her costumes to Akiho, she mentions "Tomoyo made them all for me." As the "Catch You Catch Me" Dress is present in the room; suggesting that the opening costumes were tailored by Tomoyo as well. Catch You Catch Me Dress.png|First Opening - Catch You Catch Me|link=Catch You Catch Me Dress Angel Crown Dress.png|Second Opening - Tobira wo Akete|link=Angel Crown Dress Platinum Star Dress with Wings.png|Third Opening - Platinum|link=Platinum Star Dress |-|Capture & Battle Costumes= Capture costumes and battle costumes are clothes made by Tomoyo for dealing with the supernatural and magical events. This does not include clothes made for other events, such as school plays. Red Shadow Cape Costume.png|Episode 2 - The Shadow Card|link=Red Shadow Cape Costume Blue Water Jester Costume.png|Episode 3 - The Watery Card|link=Blue Water Jester Costume Pink Space Cadet Costume.png|Episode 4 - The Wood Card and The Rain Card|link=Pink Space Cadet Costume Pastel Illusion Bunny Costume2.png|Episode 6 - The Illusion Card|link=Pastel Illusion Bunny Costume Yellow Illusion Umbrella Costume.png|Episode 6 - The Illusion Card|link=Yellow Illusion Umbrella Costume Silent Bat Burglar Costume.png|Episode 7 - The Silent Card|link=Silent Bat Burglar Costume Pink Thunder Cat Costume.png|Episode 8 - The Thunder Card|link=Pink Thunder Cat Costume Time Fairy Costume.png|Episode 12 - The Time Card|link=Time Fairy Costume Storm Witch Costume.png|Episode 15 - The Storm Card|link=Storm Witch Costume Puffy Pink Fight Costume.png|Episode 20 - The Fight Card|link=Puffy Pink Fight Costume Song Dress Costume.png|Episode 23 - The Song Card|link=Song Dress Costume Little Alice Costume.png|Episode 24 - The Little Card|link=Little Alice Costume Green Dash Jester Costume.png|Episode 30 - The Dash Card|link=Green Dash Jester Costume Winged Create Costume.png|Episode 31 - The Create Card|link=Winged Create Costume Red Snow Bunny Costume.png|Episode 36 - The Snow Card|link=Red Snow Bunny Costume Pink Twin Coat Costume.png|Episode 43 - The Twin Card|link=Pink Twin Coat Costume Pink Judgement Cape Costume.png|Episode 45 & 46|link=Pink Judgement Cape Costume Rubber Rain Coat Costume.png|Episode 47 - The Rain Card|link=Rubber Rain Coat Costume Pink Conversion Dress Costume.png|Episode 48|link=Pink Conversion Costume Grey Star Costume.png|Episode 50|link=Grey Star Costume Blue Ram Costume.png|Episode 52|link=Blue Ram Costume Blue Odango Dress Costume.png|Episode 58|link=Blue Odango Costume Pink and Blue Star Cape Costume.png|Episode 59|link=Pink and Blue Star Cape Costume Return Star Cape Costume.png|Episode 68 & 69|link=Return Star Cape Costume |-|Movie Capture Costumes= Green Arrow Dress Costume.png|The Movie|link=Green Arrow Costume Pink and Purple Sakura Suit Costume.png|The Movie|link=Pink and Purple Sakura Suit Costume Blue Star Costume.png|The Sealed Card - Movie 2|link=Blue Star Costume Pink Hope Costume.png|The Sealed Card - Movie 2|link=Pink Hope Costume |-|Casual Clothes= Sakura Pink Pajamas (Stars).png|Pajamas|link=Pajamas Red Winter Coat Outfit.png|Episode 35 - The Firey Card|link=Red Winter Coat Outfit Movie Boat Outfit - Sakura.png|Movie|link=Blue Sundress Outfit Movie Airplane Outfit - Sakura.png|Movie|link=Airplane Skirt and Sweater Outfit Pink Swimsuit.png|Season 3 - Episode 63|link=Pink Swimsuit *Episode 16: White Sundress And Hat |-|Special Outfits= These outfits that Sakura wears range from formal to traditional, and even theatrical. Costumes made by Tomoyo, like the Prince costume, are listed here as the initial intention was not card-related. Memorial Dress.png|Episode 16|link=Remembrance Dress Pink Yukata.png|Episode 18 - The Glow Card|link=Pink Yukata Prince Costume.png|Season 2 - Episode 42 - The Light and Dark Card|link=Prince Costume Movie Chinese Outfit - Sakura.png|Movie|link=Traditional Orange Chinese Outfit Red Wonderland Heart Costume 2.png|Season 3 - Episode 55|link=Red Wonderland Heart Costume Pink Maid Costume - Sakura.png|Season 3 - Episode 56|link=Pink Maid Costume (Sakura) Sakura - Orange Kimono.png|Season 3 - Episode 62|link=Orange Kimono Sakura Hakama.png|Season 3 - Episode 65|link=Pink and Purple Hakama Movie 2 - Wing Gown.png|Movie 2|link=Wing Gown |-|Manga Only= Some costumes and outfits Sakura wore in the manga, were not in the anime. Some made small cameo appearances in closets and backgrounds. Ch2 Fly Daisy costume.png|Chapter 2 - The Fly Card|link=Daisy Costume Ch4 Illusion Bat costume.png|Chapter 4 - The Illusion Card|link=Harlequin Bat Costume Ch10 Shadow Heart costume.png|Chapter 10 - The Shadow Card|link=Shadow Heart Costume Ch24 Red Judgment costume.png|Chapter 24|link=Red Judgement Costume Ch33 Mouse Coat costume.png|Chapter 33|link=Cat Coat Ch36 Sheep costume.png|Chapter 36|link=Toy Sheep Costume Ch37 Tiara Ruffles.png|Chapter 37|link=Tiara and Ruffles Costume Ch43 Pink and Black Star Final costume.png|Chapter 43|link=Final Pink and Black Star Costume Clear Card Arc Opening Costumes= Crystal Princess Dress.png|First Opening - CLEAR|link=Crystal Feather Dress Red Hearts Outfit.png|Second Opening - Rocket Beat|link=Red Hearts Dress |-|Capture & Battle Costumes= Pinky Dress.png|Episode 2|link=Pink Ribbon Dress Costume Froggy Raincoat.png|Episode 3|link=Frog Raincoat Chinese-Style Lotus Flower Pattern Dress.png|Episode 4|link=Pastel Lotus Costume Stars Dress.png|Episode 7|link=Starry Yellow Dress Marine Style Dress.png|Episode 9|link=Marine Jester Dress Costume Gentleman penguin outfit.png|Episode 11|link=Gentleman Penguin Outfit Waterproof Coat Outfit.png|Episode 12|link=Waterproof Wing Coat Costume Flame Harem Costume.png|Episode 18|link=Flame Harem Costume |-|Casual Clothes= Pastel Blue Apron.png|Episode 5|link=Aquamarine Apron High Waist One-piece Coat.png|Episode 6|link=High Waist One-piece Pink-Beige One-piece Coat.png|Episode 8|link=Pink-Beige One-piece Coat Spring Casual Dress.png|Episode 10|link=Spring Casual Outfit Matching apron.png|Episode 13|link=Matching Apron Jockey style outfit.png|Episode 14|link=Jockey Style Outfit Lace and culotte outfit.png|Episode 15|link=Lace and Culotte Outfit Casual Blue Hoodie and Yellow Skirt Outfit.png|Episode 16|link=Casual Blue Hoodie and Yellow Skirt Outfit Flowing Dress-Coat Outfit 1.png|Episode 19|link=Flowing Dress-Coat Outfit Blue Dress and Embroidered Yellow Cardigan.png|Episode 20|link=Blue Dress and Embroidered Yellow Cardigan |-|Manga Only= Some costumes and outfits Sakura wore in the manga, were not in the anime. Some made small cameo appearances in closets and backgrounds. Sakura's Ceremonial Costume.png|Chapter 18|link=Sakura's Ceremonial Costume Syaoran's Costume List Anime= Syaoran's Battle costume.png|Syaoran's Battle Costume|link=Syaoran's Battle Costume Princess Syaoran Costume.png|Episode 42 - Princess Costume |-|Movie Costumes= SyaoranMovie2 02.png|Movie 2 - Green Hope Suit SyaoranMovie2 01.png|Movie 2 - Prince Costume |-|Clear Card Arc= Render Syaoran.png|Syaoran's Ceremonial Costume|link=Syaoran's Ceremonial Costume Meiling's Costume List Meiling Costume.png|Meiling's Battle Costume|link=Meiling's Battle Costume Eriol's Costume List Eriol's Battle Costume.png|Eriol's Battle Costume|link=Eriol's Battle Costume Kero's Costume List Battle Costumes= Kero's Red Bow.png|Episode 2|link=Kero's Red ribbon Costume Kero's Jester Collar.png|Episode 3|link=Kero's Jester outfit Kero's Pastel Ribbon.png|Episode 6|link=Kero's Bunny costume Kero's Illusion Ear-cuff.png|Episode 6|link=Kero's Illusion Ear-cuff Kero's Silent Collar.png|Episode 7|link=Kero's Bat costume Kero's Pink Thunder Bell.png|Episode 8|link=Kero's Pink Thunder Bell Kero's Time Collar.png|Episode 12|link=Kero's Fairy costume Kero Pink Sleeves costume.png|Episode 20|link=Kero's Fight costume Kero's Loop Spy-Glass.png|Episode 21|link=Kero's Loop Spy costume Kero's Song Cap.png|Episode 23|link=Kero's Song costume Kero's Little Top Hat.png|Episode 24|link=Kero's Top Hat costume Kero's Dash Vest.png|Episode 30|link=Kero's Green Jester costume Kero's Wing Belt.png|Episode 31|link=Kero's Wing Costume |-|Clear Card Arc= Kero's Stars Ribbon.png|Episode 7|link=Kero's Starrs Ribbon Kero's Matching Apron.png|Episode 13|link=Kero's Matching Apron Kero's Fire Outfit2.png|Episode 18|link=Kero's Fire Outfit |-|Manga Only= Some costumes and outfits Kero wore in the manga, were not in the anime. Some made small cameo appearances in closets and backgrounds. Kero's Ceremonial Costume.png|Chapter 18|link=Kero's Ceremonial Costume Navigation Category:Clothes and Costumes